Arisu Takame
Arisu Takame was the captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13 and a member of the Royal Guard, but was convicted for being apart of the creation of the Hogyoku and reasons for insanity, but escaped her sentence. She then became the captain of Group A in Sourufaitaz (ソウルファイターズ Soul Fighters). Lastly, after Ulquiorra Shifter’s death, she became the fourth Espada, taking his place before she was killed by Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance Arisu is a tall, curvy woman with grey eyes and very long black hair. Her hair is estimated to be around a hundred feet long. She keeps her hair up in a ponytail, and wears a long, laced black dress with sheer cloth hanging from the wrists of her dress. In Gigai, she is a foot shorter and wears the typical school-girl uniform, her hair down to her ankles. As the Fourth Espada, her hair was down to her shoulders, and she had a black upper lip. She also wore a copy of Ulquiorra's robe. Personality Arisu is stern, strong-willed and sarcastic, usually hiding her emotions as a type of strategy. She usually has a bored look on her face with her eyes half closed. She hardly ever speaks, as she feels she doesn’t really need to, but does speak if there’s something important on her mind. Even if what she says can offend, or hurt people, she says it anyway. She can also be very caring, taking care of anyone she needs to. History Not much is known about Arisu’s history before becoming the captain of the 11th Division, and later also becoming a member of the Royal Guard. It is speculated that she is one of the mutant Shinigami, considering she has the type of powers they possess. She was friends with the Captain, Tessai Tsukabishi, and Kisuke Urahara. Her lieutenant at the time was Yachiru Kusajishi, and they seemed to have a very close relationship. Arisu, along with the Captain and Kisuke, created the Hogyoku, a device that was supposed to increase Shinigami spiritual power, but turned into a device that was able to hollify Shinigami. They kept the Hogyoku a secret, but Arisu was the second to discover that Sosuke Aizen made a very similar device as she healed the Captain and his lieutenant Mashiro Kuna, after they were attacked by Aizen. Later, Arisu along with Kisuke, Captain, and Tessai, confronted Aizen, who hollowfied more Shinigami, making them Visored. Aizen was able to escape, along with his companions Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. When Aizen set the Kidō to protect him, Arisu broke the Kidō, living her injured. Tessai used the forbidden teleportation Kidō to teleport all of the Visored to the Research and Development Institute to heal them and turn them back to normal, but later figured out that they were unable to. The next day, the four were taken into custody by Central 46, but later escaped due to Arisu using the forbidden teleportation Kidōanime, and made it to the World of the Living. Years later, she joined the Sourufaitaz along with the Captain, an organization of Shinigami who were banished from the Soul Society that still does the normal jobs that a Shinigami is supposed to do. During her time in the Sourufaitaz, Kisuke introduced her to Aisha Jaden Takahasi, the former lieutenant of the 13th Division who was Visored by Aizen and who later became Arisu’s lieutenant, considering the fact she did not have one. Powers & Abilities Genius level intellect: Arisu has shown multiple times to be one of the intelligent beings inside and outside the Soul Society, much like Kisuke. Also like Kisuke, Aizen has acknowledged that her intelligence outdoes his own. She was also able to get into the Shinigami Academy first try, which is very rare, seeing as it usually takes a couple of tries. * Keen Scientist & Inventor: Arisu was one of the three who created a part of the Hogyoku, as well as create other mutant Shinigami’s. She is also one of the founders of the Research and Development Institute, along with Kisuke and the Captain. * Master Strategist & Tactician: Arisu is very aware of her surroundings, and is a quick thinker, able to even dodge Byakuya Kuchiki’s attacks easily. She also thinks things through thoroughly in advance. She is also able to quickly memorize an opponent's skills, power, and the way they attack, using it against them, as well as being able to distract and confuse opponents. ' Master Swordswoman': Arisu is shown to be one of the most skilled using her Zanpakuto. Even though she is rarely caught off guard, she can block or counter an enemy’s attack with her katana in an instant. Her preferred fighting style is using her katana, rather than using Hakuda (Hand-to-hand combat). Hukuda Expert: Though Arisu hardly uses Hakuda, she is shown to be able to fight without a weapon. Shunpo Master: One of Arisu’s best skills besides swordsmanship is her skill in Shunpo. She is very fast and agile, fast enough to pull out her sword and slice an enemy without them seeing her pulling out her sword, as well as changing her position rather quickly. Kidō Master: Though Arisu does not use Kido often, she has shown to be able to use even forbidden Kido’s, as well as call in a Kido without an opponent's notice. Arisu can as well combined multiple Kido, creating a devastating effect. Immense Spiritual Power: Arisu’s spiritual power is matched up to the Head Captain’s, as well as Aizen’s, being one of the strongest Shinigami ever seen. It is said that her spiritual pressure can even make people with high levels of power bones creak from its pressure. She is able to shoot shock waves with her spiritual power. She can launch high-level Kido, and perform Shikai and Bankai attacks without tiring. She is also able to hide the pressure of her power. Her Reiatsu is magenta. Enhanced Strength: It is not known how strong Arisu is, but is strong enough to block Yammy Llargo with one hand with no struggle to do so. Enhanced Agility: Arisu is very agile, able to use any battlefield to her advantage, such as using walls, and even trees. Enhanced Durability: Arisu’s body durability is incredible, as shown when Ichigo’s Getsuga Tensho shattered against her body on impact. Zanpakutō The name of Arisu’s Zanpakutō is Sakura. The Zanpakutō Spirit takes the form of a giant cat, made out of scattered cherry blossoms, held together by thick twine. Arisu’s Zanpakutō takes two forms, one taking the form of two katanna’s with a sea-foam colored hilt, the other being her Zanpakutō’s true form: a giant sword, larger than a door, with a dark green hilt that has other shades of green, and also dark blue, waving through the hilt. The form her Zanpakutō takes can change at Arisu’s will. Shikai Sakura’s activation command is “Swing to leak”. This does not change the the form(s) of Arisu’s Zanpakutō. Shikai special ability When the Zanpakutō slices a part of an opponent, it makes Reiatsu leak from their body, making them weaker, before causing a giant blast. The bigger the cut, the more Reiatsu is leaked from the body and the more powerful the blast is. Bankai Arisu’s Bankai seems to have no command, and is rather activated by will. Her Bankai takes the form of a giant purple hilt with three, giant sword, held together with thick twine and leather. The size of her Bankai is as twice as big as the true form of her Zanpakutō. Bankai special ability When released, it enhances all senses, as well as giving Arisu quick regeneration. The sword is able to turn into cherry blossoms, slicing through anything in its path easily and quickly, and can make large blasts of spirit energy. Her bankai also seemed to be able to be activated by anyone, as shown by Aisha when she used it to defeat Kumiko Yokoyama, but whoever else uses it will die from being crushed by the spiritual power the Bankai holds.